New Additions
by bluecatcinema
Summary: As Diego and Shira grow closer, it seems like only a matter of time before the herd grows even bigger...
1. A New Home

**New Additions**

**Chapter One: A New Home**

The sabre-toothed tiger Diego ran across the hills and valleys of his new home, his fellow sabre (and ex-pirate) Shira right behind him. The two stopped at a cliff overlooking a beautiful valley.

"Not bad, huh?" Diego asked.

"It's been a while since I've been somewhere that didn't have an ocean view." Shira admitted. "Getting rid of my sea legs won't be easy."

"Stick with me, kitty." Diego smiled. "I'll show you the ropes."

"I thought I told you not to call me 'Kitty'?" Shira grimaced.

"Must have slipped my mind... Kitty." Diego grinned.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it!" Shira growled playfully.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Diego turned tail and raced across the cliff, Shira in hot pursuit.

As they neared the bottom, Shira leapt at Diego, tackling him and pinning him to the ground.

"Gotcha!" She yelled triumphantly.

"No." Diego reversed the pin. "Got you."

"So you do." Shira smiled. "Question is: What are you going to do with me?"

"I've got a few ideas." Diego purred.

"So do I." Shira purred back.

Shira stroked Diego's cheek with her paw, and gave the other a tender lick.

At that moment, a rustling sound caught their attention. They turned to see Sid the sloth pushing his way out of a bush.

"Sick!" Sid complained, as he scraped brown filth off his foot. "You'd think an animal that big would watch where he was leaving his leavings..."

He stopped when he spotted Diego and Shira, still in their compromising position.

"Well, well, what have we have we here?" Sid smirked. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Actually, yes." Shira nodded.

"This is kind of a private moment, Sid." Diego agreed.

"Oh, don't mind me." Sid smiled. "You won't even know I'm here."

Sid leaned onto the bush, falling into it and causing quite a lot of noise in his struggle to get back up.

"SID!" Diego and Shira yelled together.

"Alright, I'm going!" Sid yelled, walking away in a huff.

"That's some friend you've got there." Shira said sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's Sid." Diego sighed. "I'd say he gets easier to live with, but that would be a big lie."

"What do you say we go find somewhere a little more private?" Shira asked.

"I say 'You read my mind'." Diego replied.

Diego moved himself off of Shira, and the two went in search of a private place.

As night fell, the two sabres found a nice, cosy cave, and settled in just in time to see the stars come out. The pair huddled close together. There was a chill in the air that night, but it wasn't the main reason they were so close.

"Now this is more like it." Shira sighed blissfully. "Just the two of us. Alone, no distractions..."

"Yeah." Diego agreed, before suddenly bowing his head bashfully. "Shira, I have to tell you something."

"Which is?" Shira asked.

"I... I..." The words were caught in Diego's throat. "Sorry. I've never done this before."

"Just spit it out." Shira prompted, having a good idea of what Diego was trying to say.

Diego took a deep breath.

"You're the most beautiful sabre I've ever seen. When I'm around you, I feel things I've never felt before." Diego declared. "What I'm trying to say is... I love you, Shira. ...That didn't make me sound like too much of a cissy, did it?"

"A little." Shira smirked, her suspicions validated. "But on you, it's cute. And, just for the record, I love you too... you big cissy."

The two lovecats snuggled up closely. Very, very closely...

**To Be Continued...**

_(Ice Age and all associated characters are the property of 20th Century Fox and Bluesky Studios.)_


	2. Breaking The News

**New Additions**

**Chapter Two: Breaking The News**

A few weeks later, Diego and Shira had well and truly settled into their new life. One morning, while Diego was hauling the spoils of his latest hunt into their cave, he noticed that Shira was still asleep.

Shira had been sleeping more and more in the past few mornings. Diego was starting to worry that she was sick.

Dumping his antelope carcass on the floor, Diego padded over to Shira's sleeping form and gently nudged her awake.

"Morning." Shira yawned.

"Shira, are you feeling okay?" Diego asked. "You've been tired a lot lately. Are you sure you're not coming down with something?"

"I'm sure." Shira smiled. "In fact, I have a surprise for you."

"Which is...?" Diego asked.

Shira beckoned Diego to move closer. Indulging her, Diego leaned over, his ear inches to her mouth.

"I'm carrying your cubs." Shira whispered.

"No." Diego gasped, flabbergasted.

"Yes." Shira grinned.

"No." Diego repeated, the news not having yet sunk in.

"Yes." Shira chuckled.

"No." Diego said again, still with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"YES!" Shira yelled, annoyed.

"You're absolutely sure, right?" Diego asked.

"Sure I'm sure." Shira shook her in exasperation. "I saw my mother and sisters go through it enough times when I was a cub, I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant."

"Oh, wow." Diego smiled. "So we're really going to be..."

"Parents, yeah." Shira nodded.

"Oh, we have to tell the others." Diego grinned. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!"

"After breakfast." Shira insisted, her stomach rumbling. "The cubs need food."

"Help yourselves." Diego stood aside, perfectly willing to let Shira eat as much as she wanted; After all, she needed it more then him.

After the antelope had been reduced to bones, Diego and Shira left the cave, found their fellow herd members, and broke the news. They reacted as expected.

"Welcome to the club, pussycat!" Manny gave Diego a friendly tap on the shoulder.

"Congratulations, you two." Ellie smiled. "I knew it was only a matter of time."

"Why didn't you say you wanted clubs?" Sid's Granny butted in. "I woulda lent ya my walkin' stick!"

"Baby sabres." Crash smirked. "You know what that means, bro?"

"Yep." Eddie replied. "When they get old enough, we can race 'em!"

The thrill-seeking possums high-fived each other.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Shira snarled, giving the two a death glare.

"Oh, that's great news, buddy!" Sid cheered. "And, while we're on the subject..."

"No Sid, you can't babysit them." Diego said bluntly.

"Oh, you're good." Sid gave Diego a shrewd look. "Knew exactly what I was gonna say. I'm so impressed, it almost makes up for the soul-crushing rejection."

"Hey, what's goin' on?"

Peaches and Louis had returned home after a busy morning hanging out with their friends.

"Great news, honey." Ellie smiled. "Your uncle Diego and aunt Shira are going to have cubs!"

"Really?" Peaches asked. "That's great! I'm gonna have me some little cousins!"

As strange as it was to think of her cubs being "cousins" to a mammoth, Shira couldn't help but be touched by Peaches' enthusiasm.

"Congratulations, sir." Louis timidly said to Diego.

"Thanks, shorty." Diego gave the molehog an indulgent smile.

"Remember, if either of you need anything, just ask." Manny told the expectant parents. "That's what the herd's for. We've always got each others' backs, no matter what."

"Thanks, guys." Shira smiled. "That means a lot to us, it really does."

"Which reminds me." Diego said. "Better snag some dinner. Those cubs'll be hungry again before we know it."

"Don't be strangers, you two." Ellie told them." Feel free to drop by anytime."

"We will." Diego called back, as he and Shira departed. "With everyone helping us out, this pregnancy oughta be a breeze." He said confidently.

"Famous last words." Shira smirked. "Just wait. Before long, you'll eating those words..."

**To Be Continued...**

_(Ice Age and all associated characters are the property of 20th Century Fox and Bluesky Studios.)_


	3. Introspection

**New Additions**

**Chapter Three: Introspection**

Before long, Shira started to show her pregnancy; Her stomach had definitely gained some extra girth. But she wasn't so large as to be immobile quite yet, and was at the moment out on a walk.

Before long, the mother-to-be crossed paths with Ellie.

"Hi, Shira." Ellie greeted the mother-to-be.

"Morning." Shira replied warmly.

Of all the members of Diego's herd, Shira liked Ellie the most. She was so kind and considerate, the exact opposite of the bloodthirsty cutthroats Shira had been surrounded by until just recently.

"Starting to show, are we?" Ellie surveyed Shira's stomach with a smile.

"Yeah." Shira nodded. "Looks like some good, healthy cubs in there."

"So, how is the expectant mother today?" Ellie asked.

"As well as you'd expect." Shira replied. "I just wish I was a little more ready for this. Being a mother, I mean."

"I know how you feel." Ellie sympathised. "I felt the same way when I was pregnant with Peaches. It's only natural to feel like that the first time."

"To be honest, I never really saw myself as a mother." Shira admitted.

"Well, there was a time when I never really saw myself as a mammoth." Ellie countered. "And look where I am today."

Shira chuckled in agreement. Diego had told her all about how Ellie had once believed herself to be a possum. The idea that someone so big would believe herself to belong to a species so small was itself quite laughable (Not that Shira had actually ever laughed at Ellie, that is).

"That's true." Shira smiled. "But an ex-pirate like me, being a parent? What if I don't have that motherly, nurturing side?"

"Sure you do." Ellie reassured. "Trust me, I know what you're going through. I spent half my pregnancy worrying that I was gonna be no good. But it turns out, I'm pretty good at this parenting thing, and you will be, too. Besides, it's Diego you should be worried about."

"How so?" Shira asked.

"If he's anything like Manny, he's gonna start worrying over you like crazy." Ellie told her. "When I was close to giving birth, Manny treated me like I was made of glass. Diego probably will, too."

"Please." Shira smirked. "Diego knows I can handle myself."

"We'll see." Ellie said knowingly.

Meanwhile, Diego ran into Manny.

"Hey there, daddy." Manny teased the sabre.

"Hey." Diego said drily.

"You holding up okay?" Manny asked.

"I'm coping, if that's what you're asking." Diego replied. "Don't know how long it'll last, but..."

"Hey, it's perfectly normal to get a little panicky when your mate's pregnant." Manny told him.

"A little?" Diego repeated. "As I recall, you were running around like crazy, thinking the baby was coming every other minute!"

"Okay, you got me there." Manny sighed. "But I'm sure a tough sabre like you won't lose it like that."

For a moment, they lapsed into silence.

"You know who I've been thinking about a lot lately?" Diego said finally.

"Who?" Manny asked.

"The kid." Diego replied. "You know, li'l pinky."

Diego was of speaking of the human baby he, Manny and Sid had shepherded back to his father all those years ago.

"He's gotta be pretty big by now." Diego mused. "Sometimes, I wonder if he even remembers us."

"I like to think so." Manny smiled. "'Specially after everything we did for him."

"If it weren't for that kid, I wouldn't be here right now." Diego reflected. "Soto wanted me to grab the baby and bring it to him. And I would have. I'd've watched Soto tear that kid apart without even blinking." Diego shuddered. "I was a real piece of work back then."

"You've come a long way pal, that's for sure." Manny told him.

"Yeah, I have." Diego agreed. "Still, there's a part of me that thinks I don't deserve to be a father, after what I almost did to the kid. And another part is worried about what would happen if one of my kids was taken like that. I don't think I could ever forgive myself."

"Relax, tiger." Manny patter Diego on the shoulder. "Everyone deserves a family. And I'm pretty sure nobody would be stupid enough to try and harm a sabre's kid."

"Well, there is that..." Diego smirked.

"Hey, guys!" Sid wandered in. "Boy, our herd just keeps getting bigger and bigger, don't it?" I remember when it was just the three the of us, livin' the bachelor life! Now, you guys have mates, and I'm still single..."

"I'm sure you'll find a nice girl one of these days." Manny reassured him.

"Really?" Sid asked.

"Positive." Manny replied.

"I'd say about fifty/fifty." Diego said jokingly.

"Yeah, maybe." Sid shrugged. "But I won't be giving up the bachelor life just yet."

"I gotta get going." Diego stated. "See ya, Sid. Thanks for the pep talk, Manny."

"Anytime." Manny smiled.

Later that day, both Diego and Shira returned to their cave. Purring, they nuzzled together.

"Everything okay?" Diego asked.

"Everything's perfect." Shira replied.

"Same here." Diego grinned.

Their confidence bolstered by the words fo their friends, the pair felt more ready for parenthood then ever.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Ice Age and all associated characters are the property of 20th Century Fox and Bluesky Studios.)_


	4. Bickering and Birthing

**New Additions**

**Chapter Four: Bickering and Birthing**

As Shira neared the end of her pregnancy, her stomach bulged even further.

"Am I fat?" She asked Diego one night.

"No." Diego replied quickly.

"Are you saying that because you really mean it, or because you're afraid I'll rip your face off in a hormonal fury?" Shira inquired shrewdly.

"A little of both, actually." Diego admitted. "Truth is, you're beautiful, no matter what. That's my story, and I'm sticking to it."

"Please do." Shira flashed a sultry smile. "But, beautiful or not, I can't wait until I'm back to normal. Well, almost back to normal. I'll have to get back into shape with some good old-fashioned hunting."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Diego asked. "I mean, how long has it been since you've been on a hunt?"

"I'll admit it's been a while." Shira shrugged. "There aren't many hunting opportunities when you're at sea."

"Exactly." Diego nodded.

"But I'll get the hang of it." Shira said confidently. "It's not the sort of thing you forget."

"But it gets tougher when you're not in shape." Diego pointed out. "I should know."

"Yeah, but that's you." Shira sneered.

"I'm serious." Diego pressed on. "If you mess up while hunting a gazelle, it could crack your skull open with one good kick!"

"Why are you being so overprotective?" Shira asked, rankled. "I'm pregnant, not made of glass!"

"I'm thinking of the cubs." Diego told her. "They'll need their mother."

"So I should just stay home and let you do all the work, like a good little mother?" Shira growled, hormones flaring up. "Forget it. Just because you're a softie doesn't mean I'm going to be one!"

"I didn't mean..." Diego started, his patience starting to wear thin.

"Or is it because you think a girl can't hunt as well as you?" Shira snarled. "Typical male, thinks he's the best!"

"You are so stubbourn!" Diego growled back, insulted.

"Takes one to know one!" Shira spat petulantly.

"You know what?" Diego asked angrily. "I'm through listening to this."

Diego walked toward the cave mouth.

"I'm going for a walk." He hissed. "I'll be back once you're ready to listen to reason."

"Then don't bother coming back!" Shira roared at Diego's departing form.

Now, alone in the cave, Shira rested her head on her paws, huffing spitefully. She and Diego were equals, not just in skill, but in attitude. In truth, that was what made them such a perfect match. Unfortunately, it also meant they were unwilling to give way in any sort of argument, large or small. Shira knew this, and was already regretting what she said. However, she had no intention of apologising, unless of course Diego did it first.

After a few minutes, visitors entered the cave. It was Peaches, accompanied by Louis, Crash and Eddie.

"What's going on in here?" Peaches asked.

"We heard yelling." Louis said timidly. "Is something wrong?""

"Oh, just an... exchange of opinions." Shira replied breezily. "Nothing major."

"Where's Diego?" Crash inquired.

"Who cares?" Shira sneered. "Like I really need- OOOOH!"

Shira doubled over in pain.

"Oh, no!" She groaned. "Not now..."

"Oh my gosh!" Peaches gasped. "The cubs are coming!"

"I'll go find Diego!" Crash declared.

"And I'll fetch the others... you know, for support." Eddie offered.

The fact that the two possums were squeamish had more to do with their volunteering then their actually wanting to help. As they darted out of the cave, Peaches and Louis rushed to comfort Shira.

Not too far away, Diego was walking, still in a foul mood.

_'I can't believe she acted like that.'_ He thought. _'Stupid stubbourn... I was only trying to help!'_

"Diego! Diego!" Crash cried as he ran to the sabre.

"What?" Diego spat venomously.

"It's Shira!" Crash told him. "The cubs are coming!"

"What, now!" Diego gasped.

"Yeah, now!" Crash confirmed. "You gotta get back there!"

Diego started running before Crash even finished his sentence. As he did, he mentally berated himself for his brash stupidity.

_'Great idea, leaving your heavily-pregnant mate alone.'_ he thought to himself. _'Real great start on the whole fatherhood thing!'_

Diego quickly made it back to the cave, finding Shira on her side, face twisted in pain. Louis and Peaches were gently rubbing her stomach and back.

"Shira!" He called.

"Diego!" Shira called back.

"It's okay." Diego walked over to his labourous mate. "I'm here."

"Diego, I'm... s-sorry." Shira groaned.

"Me, too." Diego put his paw on hers. "But let's save the apologies 'til later, okay?"

Shira nodded.

By this time, Eddie had rounded up the others, and they were all ready to help. They said words of reassurance, helped her with her breathing, and generally stood by her.

The pain Shira was feeling was unbelievable, growing greater and greater with each passing matter. Just when it seemed like she could take no more, it stopped, and a quartet of healthy little cubs were slumbering at her side.

"They're perfect." Shira sighed.

"They're beautiful." Diego grinned, nuzzling her. "Just like you."

"The rest of the herd moved in for a closer look.

"Aww, they're so cute!" Peaches whispered.

"I remember when you were this precious, Sidney." Granny cooed.

Sid puffed his chest in pride.

"Let's just hope they don't turn out as ugly as you did!" Granny grimaced.

Sid promptly deflated.

"Way to go, tiger." Manny congratulated Diego.

"You're parents now." Ellie smiled. "Congratulations."

Later, when the rest of the herd had left, Shira turned to Diego

"Diego, about what I said before..." She started.

"Forget about it." Diego waved his paw.

"But I was wr..." Shira tried to continue.

"I'd say we were both a little wrong." Diego admitted. "If you really want to go hunting, I won't stop you."

"Somehow, I don't feel much like hunting anymore." Shira smiled, looking down at her offspring with maternal pride.

"Look at us." Diego grinned. "We're a real family now."

Diego nuzzled up close to his mate and cubs. The new family slept together that night, as close as could be.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Ice Age and all associated characters are the property of 20th Century Fox and Bluesky Studios.)_


	5. Family Life

**New Additions**

**Chapter Five: Family Life**

The months following the cubs' birth seemed to pass by in a flash. Under Diego and Shira's watch, they grew into strong young sabres.

One morning, as the light of the rising sun filtered into the cave, the cubs awakened, and immediately starting jumping on their parents, frantically trying to wake them up.

"Wake up, mom/dad!" They chorused. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Your kids are awake." Shira mumbled to Diego.

"Before noon, they're _your_ kids." The bleary-eyed Diego replied.

"Come on!"

"Rise and shine!"

Grudgingly, the parents got up.

"Finally!" Cheered the largest cub. He had his father's tan coat, but with his mother's black markings. This coloration had earned him the name "Stripes."

"Mornin' sleepy-heads!" Sniggered a pure white cub, christened "Snowfall."

"What are we doing today, dad?" Asked a tiny male version of Shira, who had been named "Dennis", after Diego's father.

"We're going to... nap." Diego said, in a vain attempt to go back to sleep.

"Boring!" Snorted Dawn, a pure tan cub who had been named after Shira's mother. "Let's do something fun!"

"Breakfast first, fun later." Shira said firmly.

"Okay, mom." The cubs chorused obediantly.

"How do you do that?" Diego asked bewilderedly.

"It's a gift." Shira smirked.

After a quick breakfast of leftover gazelle carcass, the sabre family left their cave. As the cubs explored, Stripes caught a familar scent in the air. Smirking, he dipped low to the ground, as he had seen his father do. Hiding behind a bush, he waited until the prey was close enough, then leapt through the shrubbery at it, pinning it to the ground.

Stripes opened his jaws in triumph... and said "Hi, Louis!"

"Morning, Stripes." The molehog chuckled. "You really got me good this time!"

A furry tube suddenly wrapped around Stripes and lifted him off the ground.

"Where's my hug?" Peaches grinned, holding the embarrassed cub close.

"Hey, cousin Peaches!" Snowfall called, as she and her siblings entered through the bush.

"Having fun, Stripes?" Dawn sarcastically asked her brother.

"No!" Stripes groaned, struggling to free himself. "Can I go down now?"

"I remember when you used to love my hugs." Peaches mock-pouted.

"That was when I was a little cub!" Stripes clarified. "I'm a big sabre now. Why, I'm practically all grown up."

As the first born, Stripes felt it was his duty to be the most "mature" of the cubs... not that anyone ever believed it, though.

"Anything you say, Stripsey-wipsey." Peaches pinched Stripes' cheek with her trunk. "But to me, you'll always be that sweet little cub I used to sit for."

Stripes' face glowed bright red, but he couldn't help smiling a little at the same time.

Peaches had babysat for Diego and Shira when the latter needed to get back into shape, and the former had taken upon himself to supervise her exercise regiment. She had dragged a reluctant Louis along too. Although skittish around the cubs at first, Louis quickly bonded with them; In the present, they were nuzzling and licking him.

"Easy, guys!" Louis giggled. "I'm ticklish!"

As the cubs gave the molehog room to breathe, Dawn and Snowfall felt a familar weight on their backs.

"Well, if it isn't our favorite sabre-ettes!" Crash chuckled.

"Who's for a quick once around the valley?" Eddie asked.

"Me!" Dawn sniggered.

"We'll beat you guys this time!" Snowfall smirked.

As the two sabres took off, Dennis was left to greet his uncle Sid and Granny.

"Hey, little buddy!" Sid smiled. "How ya doing?"

"I'm doing great, uncle Sid." Dennis replied, before taking a quick sniff. "Did you, uh, forget to wash this morning?"

"No, I just stepped in somethin' brown and gooey." Sid shrugged.

"Ooh, look at you, li'l kitty-cat!" Granny cooed. "You're the spittin' image of your beautiful mother. Strong teeth, sharp claws... Speakin' of which, could you scratch Granny's back? I got an itch, and Sidney's claws are way too dull for this job!"

"Um, okay." Dennis agreed. He quickly regretted this, as mangy fur and dead skin got caught between his claws.

"Ooh yeah, that's the stuff." Granny sighed. "I just might make you my go-to backscratcher from now on, kid!"

"Great..." Dennis grimaced, shaking his paw.

Meanwhile, Diego and Shira were talking with Manny and Ellie.

"Look at you two." Manny grinned. "You've become mom and dad. The transformation is complete."

"No kidding." Diego smiled. "Those cubs may be a trial sometimes, but we couldn't imagine life without 'em."

"Is this how you felt about Peaches?" Shira asked.

"Without a doubt." Ellie replied.

"I know I've never been happier." Diego nudged Shira. "How 'bout you, kitty?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, softy." Shira nudged him back.

After a long day of carefully-supervised fun, the cubs and their parents returned to their cave home. During their supper, Dawn spoke up.

"Mom, can I ask a question?" She inquired.

"Sure, honey." Shira smiled. "What is it?"

"I was talking to Suzy the shellback earlier, and she said me and the others should be in a pack." Dawn explained. "What's a 'pack'?"

"A pack is a big group of sabres, Dawn." Shira explained.

"_Just_ sabres?" Stripes said through a mouthful of meat. "Talk about dull!"

"Got that right." Dennis agreed."There's no variety."

"Doesn't it get boring for them, with everyone they know being the same species?" Snowfall asked.

"Not exactly." Diego interjected. "In fact, most sabres do live in packs."

"Then why don't we?" Dawn asked.

"Because packs are vicious and selfish." Diego explained. "Your mother and I used to be in packs, but we left them, and joined the herd."

"Well, your father joined the herd first." Shira elaborated. "I hooked up with a bunch of mean and nasty pirates for a while... then I met your father."

"What happened then?" Asked Snowfall.

"Well, it wasn't exactly love at first sight." Diego remembered. "But I did think your mother was pretty cute."

"And I remember thinking how handsome your father was." Shira smiled.

"How romantic." Dawn sighed.

"Eww, yuck!" Stripes grimaced.

"I didn't think much of the herd at first, but your father won me over in the end." Shira chuckled. "He helped me see that a herd always has each other's backs, something packs and pirates don't do."

"Yeah!" Dennis cheered. "Herds forever!"

"Okay, I think that's enough stories for one night." Diego smiled. "Time for bed, kids."

"But we're not tired." Stripes protested, barely stifling a yawn.

"Nice try." Shira grinned. "Now, come on. Growing cubs need their sleep if they want to become big, strong sabres."

"Okay!" Stripes smiled, suggling in beside her.

The sabre family huddled together, Stripes and Dawn on Shira's side, and Dennis and Snowfall on the other. Diego and Shira nuzzled each other's cheeks.

"Goodnight, kids." Diego said to his offspring softly, before turning to his mate. "Goodnight, beautiful."

"Goodnight, handsome." Shira gave Diego's cheek a quick lick. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Diego rubbed her nose with his own.

They all fell asleep together, as close and cosy as any other family. Diego and Shira had mastered parenthood, and were now experiencing one of the many rewards that came with it. There was no doubt in either's mind that they were the luckiest sabres in the world.

**The End.**

_(Ice Age and all associated characters are the property of 20th Century Fox and Bluesky Studios.)_


End file.
